


What You Value The Most

by TheGreatUniter1



Category: Fast and the Furious Series, The Fate of the Furious (2017)
Genre: First Person Omniscient, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-06 14:05:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13412862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreatUniter1/pseuds/TheGreatUniter1
Summary: When Vince tells The Team and Christine that he needs help with a job. The Team reluctantly agrees to help him. But little do they know that Vince has a different plan up his sleeve.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheGreatUniter2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreatUniter2/gifts).



> Note: So this randomly popped into my head, but I hope you enjoy it. :)

I let out a laugh. I’m not sure what I’m laughing at exactly. Maybe it was something that Vince had said or maybe it was the way that Dominic was lecturing Brian on how to properly drift around a corner at high speeds. Whatever it was, I found it funny. I look at everyone else. Tej Parker was talking to Ramsey about computer systems and other high tech things that I didn’t understand and Mia and Letty were in the kitchen making us dinner. Everyone looks over at me and I quit laughing.

“What’s so funny?” Everyone asks.

“I’m not even sure.” I say.

“Oh, so we’re just in a laughing mood then?” Brian says, cracking a smile.

“Yep, that’s about it.”

Dom smiles at me. “Do you remember the time that I was teaching you how to drift?” he asks.

I laugh. “Are you talking about the time that I almost crashed into Brian’s car when I went around the corner?”

“Yes,” he says. “and the time that forgot to brake and you ran three red lights in a row?”

“Hey,” I say. “you guys were right on my tail. I had no choice.”

“Come on guys, stop teasing Christine.” a new voice says.

I look over my shoulder and see Mia Toretto standing in the doorway. She smiles at me and looks over to everyone else. “Dinner’s almost ready,” She starts to walk back to the kitchen. “What kind of beer would you like Christine?”

“A Corona, please.” I say.

Mia nods and goes back to the kitchen.

I catch Dom looking at me out of the corner of my eye. “What?” I ask, looking at him.

“Corona’s are my favorite.” Dom says.

“Come on, Toretto,” Brian says. “Its not the end of the world.”

Dom stares at me for a moment longer and then starts laughing. “I was kidding,” he says, bumping Brian’s shoulder with his elbow. “Come on, O’Conner you need to lighten up.”

Moments later Mia and Letty walk into the living room and set down our food and Mia hands me the bottle of Corona.

I take a bite. “Wow,” I say. “I love your cooking guys.”

I take a swig of the Corona and let out a sigh.

“First Bite! Christine’s got Grace!” Brian says, pointing at me.

We all sit down and hold hands. “Father, thank you for food and most of all thank you for family.”

We all start to eat, but moments later we hear another voice. “I’m sorry to interrupt,” Vince says. “But I need to talk to you guys.”

“What is it?” Dom asks.

“I’ve got a job for you guys, it’ll be quick, all you need to is steal some cars and it looks like everyone here could use a payday.”

“Alright,” Dom says. “How much do we get out of this.”

“Ten thousand dollars,” he says. “each.”

Roman’s jaws drops.

“All we need to do is steal some cars and then you guys get your cash.”

“Alright,” Dom says. “Let’s do it.”

Vince looks over at me and smiles. I smile back. But I can’t ignore the worried feeling in my stomach.


	2. Chapter 2

I let out a grunt as the car jerks forward and bounces onto the road. I hear a loud boom and look behind me. I see the orange glow of fire. Some of the buildings are burning. I look at Vince and he smiles at me. He shifts gears and the car goes faster. I look back at the buildings, it seems that everyone in the building was killed in the explosion. Vince continues driving. I look up at the sky. It’s daytime.

The radio crackles to life. I hear a voice. Brian’s voice. _“Good job everyone.”_ he says.

Vince looks around, laughs and lifts the radio to his lips. “How many explosives did you use, Roman?”

Roman’s voice crackles through the radio. _“I don’t know Vince,”_ he says. _“All of it, I guess.”_

 _“All of it?!”_ Tej exclaims through the radio.

“Really Roman?” Vince says, shaking his head.

I look in front of me and see everyone driving in a single file line.

 _“Alright, everyone, let’s break off and go home.”_ Dom says through the radio.

Vince turns left and Dom and Letty follow us. I look over at Vince and he smirks at me. I get the same uneasy feeling in my stomach that I did before.

Dom drives up beside us. _“That was one hell of a job brother when we get home beers on me.”_

Vince nods and says. “You bet.”

* * *

We drive down the street towards our house and everyone speeds past us. I look over at Vince and he smirks at me. I look over at his speedometer, he’s going slower than before. He puts his hand down on his seat and I look down. I see the silhouette of a gun. I ignore it. Its not a big deal, I mean we all have guns. But at the same time, something doesn’t feel right, I know it. I look over at Vince again, he’s still smirking. We reach the house and Vince backs into the driveway. We get out and Dom walks over to us.

“Good job, brother.” Dom says and he extends his hand for Vince to shake. Vince grabs Dom’s hand and shakes it.

“You too, brother.”

When they’re done. Dom starts to walk back to the house, but Vince stops him. “Yo, Dom?”

Dom turns around. “What?”

“Let me see the bags of money you stole.”

“Why?”

“‘Cause we’re splitting the cash remember?”

Dom thinks about it for a moment and then shakes his head. “No, Vince. If you want the money you have to stay here.”

Vince pulls out his gun, cocks it and points it at him. “Dom, give me the money.”

“Why do you want it so badly?”

“Just give me the money.”

“No.” Dom says, again.

Vince points the gun towards Dom’s car and fires. The car explodes. Dom looks from the car to Vince in shock.

“Give me the money.” Vince says, more angrily.

I start to back away slowly, but Vince grabs my arms and yanks me back. He points the gun at me. “I’ll give you one more chance, Dominic.”

“No.”

Vince cocks the gun again and I flinch, my heart racing in my chest.

“Alright, Vince,” Dom says. He slides the bag of money over. “I’ve given you the money, let Christine go.”

“No,” Vince says. “Cipher is going to be happy to see Christine.” Vince starts to drag me away and I start to thrash. But he’s too strong. I can’t break free from his grip.

“Dom!” I yell.”

“Christine!” he yells back.

Vince opens the door to his car and forces me inside. I watch Dom the entire time. I try to break out of the car, but Vince points the gun at me again. I freeze. Vince smirks, still pointing the gun at me and all I can do is just sit there and do nothing.


	3. Chapter 3

“Brian!” Dom yelled.

Brian ran out of the house. Dom was still looking in the direction Vince had taken off in.

Brian ran up to Dom. “What is it?”

“Vince stole the money and kidnapped Christine.”

“Bullshit!” Brian growled. “Vince wouldn’t do that.”

“He blew up my car!”

Dom motioned to his Dodge Charger laying on its side, with smoke coming out of it. The Charger’s windows had been broken and the engine had been crushed.

Brian looked at the smoking Charger and shook his head. “You sure about that?”

“Yes!” Dom exclaimed.

Brian nodded. “I’ll grab the team and then we’ll go after Cipher.”

Dom nodded and Brian ran back inside the house. Brian returned moments later with the rest of the team.

“Okay,” Dom said. “Let’s go bring Christine and Vince home.”

* * *

My hand inches closer and closer to the door handle. Vince is focused on driving, so I see that as my chance to escape. I carefully pull the handle and the door swings open. By then I had gotten Vince’s attention. He pulls out his gun and fires just as I jump out. I land on the cement with a thud and I wheeze. I jump to my feet and start running in the opposite direction. I hear another gunshot and duck out of the way. The bullet zooms past my head. I hear Vince reload the gun again and I run in a zig-zag to avoid being hit. I hear the roar of Vince’s car engine and run faster. I hear another gunshot and I let out a scream. Electricity courses through me and I collapse onto the ground. The last thing I see is Vince walking towards me and then I black out.

* * *

I let out a groan and my eyes flicker open. My vision blurs and I rub my eyes. They clear a moment later. I groan in pain and try to sit up. Pain shoots across my chest and I collapse onto the ground again. I cough and roll onto my side. I hear footsteps. The door to my cell opens and I look up.

“What are you doing here?” I croak.

Vince smirks and walks over to me. He grabs my arm and yanks me to my feet.

“Where are we?” I ask.

“You’ll find out in a minute.”

He forces me to walk and I try to break out of his grip. He twists my arm and I cry out in pain and quit struggling. We arrive at an office and Vince knocks on the door. A voice tells us to come in and Vince opens the door. We walk inside and I see a woman with blonde hair and a black t-shirt sitting at a computer.

“Boss?” Vince says.

The woman turns around. “Ah, Vince. I see you did what I asked,” She walks up to me. “It’s good to see you again Christine.”

I stand frozen. “Cipher?”


	4. Chapter 4

I stand there unable to move. My heart is beating like mad in my chest. I start shaking and Cipher puts her hand on my arm. I try to pull away but she holds me in place. She looks into my eyes and I look away.

Cipher sighs and looks over at Vince. “Can you give us some time alone?”

Vince nods and leaves the room.

“Why?” I ask my voice barely a whisper.

Cipher gives me a confused look. “Why, what?”

“Why did you get Vince to kidnap me?”

Cipher smiles. “‘Cause I missed you and I wanted to see you again.”

“What are you talking about?” I ask.

“Well, you might not remember but we’ve met before.”

“When?”

“Oh, a couple years back, when you were living in Chicago.”

Something itches in the back of my mind and I back away. Cipher steps forward.

“Stay away from me,” I say. “You tried to kill me a couple of years ago.”

“No, I didn’t.”

“That’s bullshit!” I say.

Cipher steps forward again.

“I thought I said—” I start to say, but Cipher cuts me off with a kiss. I close my eyes and lean in close. Cipher wraps her hands around me and pulls me close. We only break apart when we need to breathe.

“Do you trust me now?” she asks.

“Yes.” I say.

“Good,” she says. “Then let's get to work.”

* * *

“Have you found them yet?” Brian asked.

“Nah, Cipher’s completely covered her tracks.” Tej said.

Mia looked over at Dom and Letty, who are sitting by their cars. Mia walked over to them and sat down beside them.

“You okay?” she asked Letty.

Letty looked up at her. “No.”

Mia put a hand on her shoulder. “We’ll find Cipher and we’ll save Vince and Christine. We’re a family, we’ll bring them home.”

Letty smiled at her. “Thanks, Mia.”

“Alright,” Dom said. “Let’s bring our family home.”


End file.
